


[VID] Bucky is a Good Man

by trille



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trille/pseuds/trille
Summary: In which all my feelings for and about Bucky Barnes are incredibly visible.Alternative title: BUCKY!!!!





	[VID] Bucky is a Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Five years ago I made this vid for someone pure of heart who loves Steve, Bucky, and Josh Ritter.
> 
> I never intended to post it publicly.
> 
> That said, I stand by everything.


End file.
